The Jedi Warrior Bond -- Insidious Dragons
by GM
Summary: Young Obi-Wan learns about the Force, honor, and the evil of the galaxy.


****

INSIDIOUS DRAGONS

by

GM

__

Fifteen year old Obi-Wan learns about Life, the Force, and the Dark Side of the universe. And that his Master is usually right!

****

UPDATED fanfiction at these sites: 

**__**

Man from UNCLE - Hawaii Five-0 - Buffy the Vampire Slayer - SW:TPM - Sherlock Holmes 

****

www.qnet.com/~martin5 

Not connected with the JA series. 

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all. Any resemblance to Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon is deliberate -- no copyright infringement intended -- it's still all for fun.   


****

ORDER OF STORIES IN JEDI WARRIOR BOND SERIES:

. . . every saga has a beginning . . .

Secrets

Connecting

The Path of Bonding

. . . always two there are . . .

The Centre of the Bond

**__**

INSIDIOUS DRAGONS

The Long Way Back

Sanctuary

The Heart of Existence

Edges of Darkness

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice

Shadow on the Warrior Path

Pilgrimage

Live and Die the Warrior Creed

Bridge Over Troubled Water

The Jedi Blade

When Prophecies Come True

Push Back the Darkness

Always

The Last Hope

The End of the Warrior Path

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The deck plate shuddered beneath his feet and Obi-Wan Kenobi used the Force to keep his balance as the old craft made the transition from light speed. He was not showing off. Really. It was difficult, however, to deny the gentle rise of pride cresting in his thoughts as he watched the others around him grapple for any nearby handhold.

Within his mind he felt an amiable rebuke wash into his mind from his Master. To the credit of the venerable Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, the fifteen-year-old's mentor diligently taught the principles of humility to the energetic and confident young man. A practice the elder Knight constantly vowed would be his lifelong trial. Teachings that sometimes seemed futile.

Obi-Wan smiled as he made his way toward the cabin shared with his Master on this old and creaky transport. It had been the best vessel -- the only vessel -- available to them out of the Gamma Sector, and Kenobi had valiantly curbed his complaints. Uncomfortable living space, little edible food, no exercise rooms -- it was a disappointing craft. Witness the jarring transition from hyperspace to normal space. On the bright side, they would only be aboard another two days.

__

'Obi-Wan, a Jedi is supposed to be patient, modest and humble in his powers.'

'Yes, Master.' The internal sigh was wry. _'Is that your favorite quote?'_

'I'm beginning to think it is yours, Padawan.'

'Funny.'

'Just return here with haste, Obi-Wan.' A trickle of unease from the mentor swept into the young man's mind. _'There is something -- not right.'_

Before the youth reached the passenger deck Qui-Gon's prophetic words came to pass when the vessel violently quaked under Kenobi's feet. That was more than a mechanical maneuver! He caught himself on the bulkhead and focused with the Force. Tapped into the constant, subliminal link with his Master in the Jedi Warrior Bond, he had no trouble perceiving Jinn's concern and disturbance over the unnatural incident with the ship. Sifting past Qui-Gon's wave of perceptions, Obi-Wan plumbed deep within himself to center on his Force ability accentuated by the gift of the Bond. Through those powerful senses he could discern the disquiet of the crew as they searched for meaning to the sudden lurching of the ship. His insight picked up the anxiety of the passengers. Easily he discriminated Through it all he used the mental skills to determine the cause of the problems.

When he reached the cabin he felt smugly confident in his knowledge and announced, "How did you detect it is a coolant failure, Master?"

"Jedi have yet to achieve a singleness of thought with mechanical objects."

Obi-Wan coughed on a laugh -- his Master's dry sarcasm was rare, but when delivered so perfectly it was highly amusing. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon looked up from his data screen and offered a slight smile. "Impressive acuity, my Padawan. How did you determine that, by asking a crewman?"

The tone was knowing, and it put Obi-Wan on edge without knowing why. Instinctively he knew Qui-Gon was about to lecture him -- that well-known timbre denoted a lesson on the imminent horizon. What did he do wrong? "Did you?" he inquired, shifting the attention away from him momentarily.

"Yes. You, however, intruded on other being's thoughts without good reason, Obi-Wan. What about privacy?"

Amazed that Jinn could read him so easily, Kenobi tried to brush off the reprimand. "I was -- curious," he faltered, knowing it was an extremely weak excuse.

"See that it doesn't happen when we land on the planet."

"What planet?"

As he packed his few belongings into a kit bag, Qui-Gon explained that Kengtu was a small, rural planet along the trade route between Coruscant and the outer sectors of the galaxy. Kengtu was almost a byword among spacers -- a synonym for a stasis -- Sargasso Sea -- limbo -- where once you entered it was difficult to leave. There were few reasons for space-farers to stop on the simple, even backward world. There were few natural resources to be exported or exploited, and most beings from Kengtu either remained there to lead simple farming or manufacturing careers, or left to find their fortunes in the galaxy. The main city of Ku sported a small spaceport and limited repair facilities and that was where they would stop until their transport could be repaired. The elder Jedi suggested his pupil get packed and ready for a stay. It was too dangerous to stay aboard during repairs so they would have to find shelter or sleep rough in the countryside.

"Remember, Obi-Wan, these people are bucolic by nature. Please control your impressive mind skills."

This time it was gentle humor and Kenobi responded with an easy smile. "Yes, Master." One of the nicest things about his mentor was that Qui-Gon could be strict and exacting, but he was never harsh, nor lingering in his censures.

***

Qui-Gon suggested they explore the countryside and local inhabitants -- using this as an opportunity for education and broadening their experiences. 

"There is much to be learned even in the most unsophisticated offerings, Padawan."

"Of course, Master," he automatically agreed. 

Leaving unsaid that he had heard THAT lecture more than a few times in the last three years. He was not so foolish s to speak -- or even think too loudly -- the opinion. For three magical years he had learned incredible, life-altering wisdom from Jinn. Always he strove to be a student to make his Master proud. That meant keeping the sarcastic predictions to himself when he thought things were about to get boring, or tedious. Like learning the benefits of a backwater planet. Too many times he had voiced his naive opinion only to be proven wrong by his sagacious mentor.

A large Wookie leaned close to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was on guard. It was a rare sight to see any creature bigger than Jinn! The Wookie, however, seemed unthreatening. Upon closer inspection he was grey and grizzled around the facial whiskers, and his stature was hunched denoting his advanced age.

"You will need protection if you roam the hills," he growled at Qui-Gon. "The bandits prey on the weak."

Without changing facial expression, Jinn flashed a beam of wry humor to his Padawan before replying, "Thank you, friend, but we are careful travelers. We will find shelter in the nearest town."

"They are dragons that attack without warning. I can protect you!"

Jinn waved his hand gently, exuding a subtle ripple of the Force. "We can take care of ourselves."

"You can take care of yourselves," he growled in mockery. Then the Wookie squawked a dismissal. "You have been warned," he shrugged, the big, furry shoulders shifting like grassy mountains in a quake. "Beware. For a few credits you could have eluded the lurking dragons." He lingered for a moment, giving the Jedi a chance to change his mind. When the furry-faced humanoid with the ponytail just face a benign smile, the Wookie shuffled away to accost other sojourners.

__

'So much for controlling our Jedi mind capabilities, Master.' Qui-Gon shot him a stern glare. Kenobi couldn't resist a bit more teasing. _'Well, we need a guard to take us in country. I thought you said these people were bucolic and peaceful?'_

Jinn ruffled the youth's spiky hair._ 'Enough of your cheek, Padawan.'_

Not bothering to conceal his triumphant grin of mischief, he wondered, "What about these bandit dragons? Maybe we should stay here at the space port, Master."

"We will use caution, Padawan, and reach the next village before sundown." He started walking and threw a lopsided grin at his shorter companion. "We will use this unexpected opportunity to expand your knowledge of the universe. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Apparently up ahead, Master," he sighed loudly.

The planet was certainly rustic, Kenobi admitted to himself, but pleasant in it's own way. As Qui-Gon had pawkily observed, Obi-Wan felt his travels as a Jedi Apprentice had given him extensive knowledge of the galaxy and varied species. Convinced these simple, humanoid farmers living on the outskirts of Ku could teach him little, Kenobi took this as an unexpected holiday in their usually hectic, danger-fraught lives. Strolling along a country rode with his Master, he promised to enjoy the humble offerings of Kengtu and the good company of his mentor. So far, at least, there was no sign of any robbers.

Kengtu was much like Faelchor -- a planet they had unexpectedly visited last year, where they experienced an unusual adventure. Kenobi accepted that there were many backward, rural planets in the universe and he should not make comparisons. Perhaps they would travel unmolested through this simple country. Considering Qui-Gon's proclivity for finding danger, he remained on guard. 

In the first village they encountered shops selling the usual grocery and supply necessities for an agricultural community. There were also service shops for droids, speeders and communications systems. Two pubs rounded out the main section of commerce. In the middle of the hamlet was a town center. On this day it was filled with the colorful banners and booths of a festival. There were entertainment stalls, food vendors and talented street performers in the large park. 

Obi-Wan was the first to stop at several of the food stalls, spending a liberal amount of his credits on strong smelling morsels that were quickly consumed by the teen. Qui-Gon bought a few cups of local cider and the second round of tasting bowls of the indigenous edibles as they strolled the common.

"Perhaps we should find shelter for the night, Master?" He chewed a wad of green crunchies. "This seems a good place."

Qui-Gon helped himself to a handful of goodies from the soft, flat bread Kenobi was using as a plate for his current course of entrée. "With plenty of good food, you mean?"

"Well -- you can't argue with that."

In the middle of a mouth full of food, Jinn froze, then abruptly swallowed the treat. Instantaneously, Kenobi picked up on the wave of -- Force -- that rippled through his Master and into him. Skilled enough to discern Jinn's Force signature and the unique trademark power of the Warrior Bond, Kenobi knew Qui-Gon was reacting to an external Force. Obi-Wan was reacting to it as well, along with the Bond. And the Force they were detecting was not along the positive light associated with Jedi. It was a much darker energy.

__

'What is it?' Wary, Kenobi kept his communications close and personal -- thoughts only his Master could receive through the Bond. _'Someone with the Force! Close.'_ He resisted an instinctive shiver. In his limited time as an apprentice he had, unfortunately, encountered Dark Force before and would never forget it's imprint upon his psyche.

Turning slowly, Jinn shrugged his broad shoulders toward the edge of the village circle. Some entertainers were singing comical songs, others acting out scenes of plays. Three glaringly, garishly dressed harlequins were juggling food items before a small group of amused spectators. Nearby, an elderly woman performer was shooting darts from a small crossbow. Then she threw blades, axes and other deadly objects toward a slender, young, blindfolded humanoid. Amazingly the youth seemed in mortal danger, but remained unscathed! Without sight he was slicing the lethal weapons with the singing blade of a lavender light sabre!

__

'Using the Force for carnival tricks!' Obi-Wan audibly gasped even though his thoughts were well shielded and silent. _'Using a light sabre! How is that possible?'_

The elder Jedi's mouth was a thin line set in grim disgust. His blue eyes were hard embers of denunciation. _'There is only one way.'_ The condemnation in his thoughts rang with harsh gravity. _'You know that.'_

Obi-Wan bit his lip, quelling the shudder of repulsive certainty. The only way to obtain a light sabre -- the exclusive, personal weapon of a Jedi -- was to incapacitate the Force warrior. In most cases that, unfortunately, meant to take it from the Jedi's dead hands. The edges of dread rippled into his young senses. Had it belonged to someone Jinn knew? A lavender blade was not a common color -- not a common power stone for the elegant weapon. Was Qui-Gon so upset because, like his Apprentice, he was repelled by the thought of any Jedi dying a violent and early death. A murdered Jedi was someone's mentor or friend or former apprentice. Deep down, Obi-Wan felt a tremor of apprehension for his mentor's safety -- something he had lived with for several years. Here was living proof that Jedi were not invincible and that one day some horrible fate could befall his own Master.

A comforting hand squeezed his shoulder. _'No need to worry, Padawan,'_ were the warm thoughts filtering into his mind and consoling the anxiety with a blanket of serenity. _'I have many more years to teach and lecture you.'_ A subliminal groan sang along their link. _'There is an evil Force here, but it is no match for us, my Bond Warrior. Nevertheless, we will be cautious. We will control our Force and investigate this young miscreant who flaunts a light sabre. Then we will act.'_

'I am at your command, Master.' 

There was no point in shielding his eagerness to bring justice to someone who might have killed a Jedi. His Master could feel the emotions he did not bother to conceal. Being the exemplary teacher that he was, Jinn did not comment on such vibrantly charged feelings. Instead, he patted Kenobi's shoulder, then lead the way toward the performer with the lavender blade.

Dressed in simple tunics the Master and Apprentice Jedi blended nicely with the rural crowd of the village. Studying the team of entertainers, Jinn quickly assessed the situation. The slight Force skill and the light sabre attracted a big crowd. This larcenous team probably traveled to simple, backwater planets to avoid Jedi and other most sophisticated beings who might turn them in. A blue-skinned Aledoin-being with three arms and three eyes roamed among the spellbound spectators, expertly picking the pockets of the rapt bystanders. So that was one angle of their game. What else? Three criminals would not waste the value and flash of a light sabre just for pocket change. 

The young man was expending a limited, semi-skilled ability to slice the various objects hurled toward him. The exercise was elementary -- something Obi-Wan and his peers learned before the age of ten. What caught Jinn's attention, and concern, was the accomplice. From the older woman throwing the lethal daggers and blades at the young man, Jinn sensed a powerful Darkness. 

***

A commotion at the far end of the common distracted Jinn. It was a political gathering apparently, with one boisterous Kengtu female, in red robes, the center of attention. The Master Jedi gave the rally little thought until he noted the entertainment troupe started to close down their acts. Performers -- including the light sabre wielder and his mentor -- drifted over to the outskirts of the assembly.

The Kengtu praetor -- the proclaimed leader of the community -- started an oratory on the dangers of the local bandits considered dragons who prey on the innocent. The commander of the village was a short, muscled woman who exuded an innate strength of body and soul. She saw it as her mission to rid the local hills of the robbers plaguing and murdering their territory. Her bold speech was met with enthusiastic applause. Apparently this rallying of public support was the reason for the celebration. With interest, the Jedi moved closer to the praetor's dais. Asking and receiving pledges of volunteers to combat the dragons, the crowd rippled with community spirit and eager, altruistic men and women stepped forward to serve their district and leader.

"Do you think they have a chance of winning against the brigands?" Obi-Wan wondered skeptically. "These people are farmers. The robbers are armed, organized and vicious."

"I believe good will prevail if good is clever enough," he quietly considered. "These are people defending their families, homes, their way of life. Powerful motivations against outlaws who only fight for gain, Obi-Wan."

Nodding in agreement, the youth stilled abruptly. "Do you --" Kenobi whispered.

"Sense a dark purpose?" Jinn finished quietly. He switched to mental communications. _'Yes, Padawan. Be on alert.'_

'Agreed.' The young man's hand stole under his cloak to rest on the hilt of his light sabre.

Even watching for danger, the Jedi nearly missed the subtly cunning maneuver of the actors. The three brightly dressed clownish jugglers were overtly blundering through the townspeople to reach the politician's platform. The crowd started to murmur their objections to the performers. All attention seemed on the flashy intruders.

Except for two sets of trained eyes, led by the Force, to watch the Kengtu Praetor. Slipped around to the side of the crowd, Jinn and Kenobi briskly approached the stand. They mutually felt a surge in Dark power before they saw the old woman entertainer and the young man with the light sabre. The two skipped around, in back of the dais. The young man held the hilt of the sabre in his hand, but the blade was not ignited. The Jedi picked up their speed and the forces of good and evil, light and dark converged at the foot of the speaker's stand.

Intending to stop the youth, Jinn nearly missed the warning sense of danger from the old woman that turned to attack him. From the periphery of his sense he tracked Obi-Wan as the Apprentice moved on to confront the brigand with the light sabre. Jinn turned in time to ignite his blade and deflect an energy bolt from the old woman blaster.

The weapon surprised the Jedi. Not exactly taken off guard -- still he had not expected a blaster -- even an old and very outdated one. He had been lulled into thinking the bandits were unsophisticated and nothing more than thugs because of the rural settings and banal tactics of these crude dragons. A lesson he would have to pass along -- and admit -- to his Apprentice: looks can be deceiving. 

In the next moments of personal combat Jinn assessed his adversary. Not a controlled Force owned by the Dark side -- for he had felt that too often and knew to discern between a fall to the Dark Side and Dark power. Two very different, but equally dangerous and evil energies swirled in the very air. The woman with grey hair and a wrinkled face was someone who dabbled with her Force-power and used it for criminal intent. That probably included murder. Probably the murder of a Jedi. Still, he could not classify it as a fall to the Dark Side. That was when evil energy manipulated others to overpower the powers of good and Light. What they had stumbled upon here were talented outlaws. Whatever the label, he and his Apprentice would take care of the problem. Not only for the sake of those innocents as yet unaffected by the villains, but also for whatever Jedi formerly owned the lavender sabre.

Obi-Wan used the force to assess his opponent as he raced up to confront the youth. Mentally, Jinn had assigned himself to the youth with the sabre and conferred back-up protection to Kenobi. As had happened before in combat situations, the plans were unexpectedly altered and the Jedi team forced to improvise. Because of their strong Bond connection tactical regrouping was simple and instantaneous. They moved smoothly as a unit -- positioning themselves according to requirements of the battle.

The stranger's lavender light sword slashed into the air millimeters from Kenobi's arm as the young Jedi plunged into an attack. Tactically it lacked finesse. Under training conditions it would have earned him a sharp reprimand from Qui-Gon (it still might if Jinn was aware of the stratagem!), but in Kenobi's impatient passion he wanted the battle to be joined! This youthful opponent possessed a light sabre! He had somehow ambushed a Jedi to get it. A more heinous crime the young Apprentice could not imagine. Obi-Wan would assure justice for such a crime.

The youth was good, he admitted as they closed the lavender and blue beams slashing the air as the combatants swirled into a whirlpool of movement and light. Peripherally aware that the people were scattering away, Kenobi considered the field open, his arena not obscured, leaving him to focus completely on his foe.

The youth was humanoid, with a tint of yellowish skin and ridges on his forehead. The eyes that stared into his were bold orange and set in an expression that the Apprentice Jedi interpreted as committed hatred. Confident, driven by his own motivations of right and justice, Obi-Wan plunged forward, intense and driven. What he didn't expect was the level of skill offered by his enemy. The orange-eyed youth lacked subtlety, but his ability with the sabre was impressive and enough to keep Kenobi more than occupied. Several near misses and a few slices in his tunic attested to the serious confrontation as they pranced in their duet of death. 

When the old woman's blaster sputtered out Jinn moved in for the kill. He was nearly close enough to render a fatal blow to her when she sidestepped, whipping out something from under the folds of her robe. Adept with the Dark Force, she adroitly feigned away and nearly caught the Jedi off guard on his right. Just in time his green-bladed sabre came up to deflect flying projectiles shooting from a slender weapon attached to her wrist. A few darts sang close to his face and he deftly seared them into ash with his blade. The ploy gave her what she needed -- enough space to get out of Jinn's reach. In a spurt she dashed over to join her collaborator, blasting her darts at Kenobi. 

__

'Obi-Wan!'

The warning came barely in time. The Padawan didn't question, just rolled into a dive, leaping to his feet as he twirled around to face their opponents from an angle close to his Master. Surprisingly, several of the townspeople had quickly rallied. Apparently carrying small hand weapons such as daggers, the town folk turned on the attackers and managed to defend themselves by wounding or killing the foe. Using the mayhem to their advantage, the woman and her youth turned and ran, the darts flying into the crowd of spectators. Jinn warned everyone to get out of the way, but confusion and panic aided the flight of evil. By the time the crowds cleared the woman, the youth and some of the harlequins were gone. They seemed to fade into the night like wisps on the wind. Disappointed at the escape, the people started aftermath of any skirmish -- the clean up and assessment. 

The Praetor organized quick clean up. Systematic, the townspeople treated their wounded and tidied the park with a practiced efficiency. Before the Jedi could infiltrate into the proceedings, the Praetor joined them, greeting them both with a slight bow.

"You are Jedi. I am Praetor Qarta. As protector and leader of our fair community I thank you for your skill in defending our village."

The men bowed respectfully. Qui-Gon introduced them and offered more assistance, but the woman insisted the task was nearly complete. Impressed with the effectiveness of the civilians, Jinn observed that the common was nearly back to being an empty town center.

"Join me, please," she requested with the forcefulness of one accustomed to being obeyed. 

Jinn agreed and they followed her to a humble but comfortable dwelling at the far edge of the park. Praetor Qarta poured some liquid refreshment that stung the atmosphere with a tangy odor that was heavy, sweet and tart all at once. Out of politeness Qui-Gon took a few tentative sips, guarded against the unknown and stout liquor. The local brew was heady and he shot a warning glare at his apprentice. Obi-Wan, thirsty and fatigued from the battle gulped down the grog without caution. Choking, he sputtered out a cough.

__

'Be provident, Padawan. You know how dangerous exotic brews can be.'

Kenobi cleared his throat at the subtle reminder. There had been a few times in the past that the callow youth had indulged in some alien indulgence that had proven toxic to his system. _'You encouraged education and adventure on this trip, Master.'_

'Padawan!'

'Yes, Master,' he promised, then sipped moderately at the grog.

Jinn turned his attention to Qarta and asked her to give them a brief history of the bandits known as dragons. The Praetor explained that the thugs on the planet had organized themselves into effective bands of outlaws. Most stayed in the hills, preying on the nearest villages. Some communities were more skilled at deflecting the thugs than others were. This village had organized and fought back. Now the dragons intensified their fight, as if to teach the simple folk a lesson. But they were not going to give in, she promised fervently.

"Why did you not pursue the criminals?" Obi-Wan wondered, his words thick, his voice deep.

Frowning, Jinn pushed the goblet of drink out of the young man's reach.

"Too dangerous to chase," the Praetor supplied simply. "They own the wilderness of the woods with the night as their ally."

"Do you think they will return tonight?"

"Unlikely. We have hurt them badly thanks to you. Stay the night and allow us to offer protection. Daylight hours provide protection on the roads. There are many travelers who are armed. The dragons dare not risk the safety of numbers."

For quarters the Jedi were offered a small storeroom at the back of the house. Sacks of grain and flour provided adequate bedding and soon the village settled down to quiet slumber. Roaming guards with trained attack animals patrolled the housing areas. Torch lights at every doorway gave the added aid of light.

Obi-Wan snuggled against the rough sacks, cuddling under a comforting blanket. He was very sleepy -- surprisingly tired after the brief but intense battle. Eyes barely open, he noted Jinn sitting near the darkened window, surveying the quiet town.

"You expect trouble, Master?" he yawned, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. "Are you going to stay up?"

"For a time, Padawan."

"Mmm. Master?" he slurred tiredly. "Have you ever seen a criminal with the Dark Force?"

"No. It is very uncommon. This old one and young man -- they have a wicked strength in their Force. Cunning is their chief ally. They imitate Jedi tricks but can never understand them, never really beat a Jedi, but they are dangerous." He fondly studied the fatigued youth. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan, we are more than a match for them." 

"They overpowered one Jedi," he admitted in a mumble. "Master, did you know a Jedi with a lavender lightsabre?"

"No. I don't know whom they murdered. But we shall find out."

"Good idea. Night."

"Good night, Obi-Wan. And in future, no more strange grog, agreed?" The answer was a soft snore. Qui-Gon shook his head, but an amused grin refused to be dampened. "So much for adventures for you tonight."

Turning back to scan the village common, Jinn studied the view while he analyzed his senses. A subtle Force warning was hovering around his consciousness. What was wrong? Would there be another attack tonight? We they safe here? He had sensed no duplicity from the Praetor. From someone in the town? The faint Force-message was elusive. Enough, however, to keep him awake. Folding a blanket around his shoulders he leaned against the window frame and watched, listened, and stretched out with the Force.

With the passage of time, in a thoughtful, yet guarded state, Jinn at last solidified his suspicions and were able to define the mystery of his unsettled feelings. The Dark Force he had felt before was back. The old woman's evil was like a shadow on the moon, a shimmering blackness around the stars. It was close and elusive -- an insidious evil that lurked just beyond his detection, just out of reach. There was a camouflaged purpose within the dragon-woman. 

Slowly removing the blanket from his shoulders, Jinn straightened, attentively, soundlessly coming to his feet and drawing his lightsabre. The patrols had not passed by according to their usual pattern. The still hush of the night was suddenly sinister and malevolent. Far in the distance, echoed against the wild woods, came the anguished cry of an animal. A patrol beast?

Instantly the Jedi crossed the room and shook his Apprentice's shoulder. _'Awake, Obi-Wan! Trouble!'_

"Mmmmm." Kenobi pulled the blanket over his head and Jinn yanked it away. The youth's eyes blinked open. "Huh?"

Jinn placed a hand over Obi-Wan's mouth. _'Danger afoot, Padawan.'_

Kenobi rubbed his face, coming quickly to alert awareness. The urgency of his Master's warnings was enough to kick in his instinctive defenses. Rolling to the floor he drew his lightsabre and glanced out the window, then back at his mentor. In the faint glow streaming through the glass Jinn's face reflected the intensity of imminent jeopardy: Reflected in the sharp eyes, the hard-angled planes of the strong face, the tight jaw. So many times they had traversed this perilous road together. This time, however, the young man could feel something different. An insidious undercurrent of Darkness that touched him at his core. Like a wave of Blackness, the depravity could have overwhelmed him, but he drew strength from the Bond power emanating from his partner-Jedi. Together they could defeat this malfeasance.

Without warning something crashed through the window and toward Obi-Wan. Jinn's reflexes were quicker and the Master sent the hurling fireball back through the window and into the night. It must have struck its attacker, for there was a scream that trailed off in the distance. In the next moment Jinn was sailing through the window, Kenobi somersaulting right behind him. They landed softly in the dirt and came up instantly into fighting positions. Almost in the same breath blaster fire erupted around them. 

Linked through their Bond, Jinn guided Kenobi to stay with him, locked into a pattern of customary drills of defense alternating with offensive moves. There were five attackers with blasters. In a short, fierce skirmish the Jedi deflected bolts back to the attackers. Moments later only Jedi were standing.

Still on guard, both felt the presence of Darkness and they raced around the corner of the house. In the common were huddled, frightened, unarmed townspeople who had been roused from their beds. Guarding them were a handful of vicious bandit-dragons. No longer in their bright harlequin garb, they were dirty, disheveled and lethal-looking. 

"We were waiting for the magnificent Jedi to join us." The old woman stepped forward. Just behind her was the young man with the orange eyes and the lavender lightsabre. "I have decided I wish a Jedi light sword as my own." She leveled a blaster at Jinn. "Yours, Jedi Master."

Kenobi drew closer to stand next to his mentor.

The woman laughed. "I didn't expect you to hand it over easily. But surrender it you will." She gave a nod. The youth stepped aside to reveal the shivering form of the Praetor on the ground. The lavender blade tip touched her shoulder and she yelped in pain. "Shall my student take her head? Or your lightsabre as a prize? Your choice Jedi."

Qui-Gon's voice was even, calm. "Then I shall surrender my blade to your pupil."

As Jinn spoke the deceptively placid words, Kenobi tensed, coiled to spring into action. It was a ruse, the Bond told him. Obi-Wan didn't even have time to feign shock at his Master's choice of surrender because the young opponent stepped forward -- too eager to claim the prize of a light sabre for his master. The impetuousness of youth! Kenobi condemned loftily as the boy stepped in front of him toward Jinn.

Blocked from the sight of the old woman for just an instant, it was enough for Kenobi to spin and ignite his sabre, leaping forward to smash the blaster from the woman's hand. Her youth saw the trick too late and swung around to attack Kenobi. That left Jinn free to charge the old woman, shove the Praetor out of the way, and offensively drive the dragon leader and her band away from the townspeople. 

Assured, through the Bond, that Jinn had his battle well in hand, Obi-Wan concentrated on defeating his opponent. The boy was good; lithe, fast and aggressive in the Force. There could be no real equality to the match, though, Kenobi decided, because he was empowered with two distinct advantages. Skill and the Bond. The Force Bond gave him a centered strength that could not be rivaled by the Dark power of this boy. The raw savagery of the brutal techniques was countered by Obi-Wan's adept gymnastic feats and grace. Both possessed speed and talent with the sabres, but soon Obi-Wan was driving the boy, channeling the fight away from the others, isolating his enemy. 

The Bond also assured Kenobi that his partner Jedi had his side of the fight well in hand. Even though Qui-Gon was outnumbered, the Padawan knew only a few marauders remained to challenge the Jedi Master. 

The boy feigned to the right and Obi-Wan saw his next move before he made it. Lunging to try and catch Obi-Wan on the side, his chest collided squarely with the shimmering blue blade of light. With a horrifying gasp the youth cried out. Clutching his chest. The lavender bladed sabre dropped seconds before he folded to the ground.

The old woman screamed out an anguished cry while she furiously blasted away at Qui-Gon. Screaming, she dropped the blaster and whipped out a small crossbow from a utility belt. She fired scatter darts that whipped through the air, slicing past Jinn. The Master deflected the tiny arrows with his green blade until some cluster darts struck their owner. The woman froze and for an instant could not make another move. With a final look of horror on her face, she fell back on the ground with a thud. 

Obi-Wan had witnessed the final moments of the duel and ran toward the downed enemy feeling flushed with the residual adrenaline of battle. The woman and her evil apprentice were dead. The townspeople, meanwhile, had also fallen on the bandits, who this time were trapped by the enraged citizenry. The Jedi were disturbed to see the folk had not taken prisoners. Fighting for their lives and families and homes, the people had massacred the remaining dragons. When Kenobi walked over to join his Master, he offered the older man the hilt of the lavender sabre.

"For you, Master."

Kenobi glanced over to stare at the body of the old woman. She now would never reveal the mystery of the lavender bladed sabre. Killed quite literally by her own evil. There was something poetic and just about it all except for the tragedy of lives lost so meaninglessly. He could summon no pity for her, the youth she trained, nor her band of brigands.

__

'Obi-Wan beware the darts!'

The woman's hand snaked toward him. Obi-Wan blocked it with the Force and was surprised to find a resistant Force countering his! The Apprentice flattened to the ground as tiny needles shot at him. He felt some of them prick his tunic. Then the singing of a sabre swept near his head and he looked up in time to see his Master's green blade plunge into the old woman's chest. She released a final gasp, then collapsed to the dirt.

"Master!" Obi-Wan sprang to his feet to join his mentor.

"Are you hurt?" Jinn asked, using his blade to shine illumination on the young man. "Did the darts scratch your skin?"

Kenobi removed his outer tunic and studied his arm. "No, I'm fine." He glanced at the scene of carnage -- the triumphant townspeople who were hugging each other -- weeping in joy and anguish that they had suffered, but had emerged victorious from the threat of the bandits. "I suppose it's over now. The youth?"

"Dead."

"Not that I'm sorry, but now with he and his twisted master gone we'll never know who owned the lavender lightsabre."

Jinn held it out and studied the hilt. "The design is unfamiliar to --"

"Master! Your arm!"

In the glowing green light Jinn saw two thin darts protruding from his tunic sleeve. Drawing the sleeve up he winced as the material caught on the imbedded needles. Through their Bond Kenobi could feel a dizziness, a disorientation from Jinn. 

"In death she got her wish," the tall Jedi sighed, his eyes rolled back.

Obi-Wan caught him as he fell and eased him to the ground. Trying not to panic he called others to help. The Praetor, now recovered, calmly assured they were familiar with the poison used by the bandits. Known as dragon venom, it was a toxin extracted from local plants. Ordering Qui-Gon to be taken to her house, she promised the antidote would spare his life.

It was well past dawn before Obi-Wan moved from beside his Master. And then only to pace a few steps away, then return to sit at his mentor's side. All night Jinn had lain still and sweating. The cure -- a potent extract using the local brew for a base -- (he was never going to touch that stuff again!) seemed to be slow and ineffective so far. The town healer insisted it was Jinn's differing physiology, but that the cure would still work. Obi-Wan wanted to believe, but the time crept by without his mentor's recovery and he grew more and more alarmed. He could not lose his Master! Qui-Gon was too good to be killed -- especially by someone so hateful as the old crone who had already killed some unknown Jedi. 

__

'You promised you would not leave me, Master. You have never broken a promise. Don't let this evil ancient defeat you. Don't leave me.' The silent litany pummeled Jinn's subconscious. Unendingly, Kenobi used the Bond link to assail his Master with pleading entreaties, demands, even accusations and finally threats_. 'If you leave me you will never solve the mystery of the murdered Jedi. You know how you hate puzzles, Master. It would torment you forever. **I** will torment you forever if you don't come back!'_

'A true threat since I know your persistence, my Padawan.'

'Master! You can hear me! You -- I can feel your strength returning! You are going to be all right!'

'I wouldn't dare do otherwise, Obi-Wan. Not with such threats from my fiery Apprentice.

Kenobi placed a hand on Jinn's arm._ 'And please don't risk you life like that again, Master! I can take care of myself.'_

'I'll try to remember that.' He grinned and opened his eyes. "Was that your way of thanking me, Padawan?"

"Yes. Thank you, Master, I am happy to be alive." Fatigued, he leaned his head on Jinn's shoulder. "And grateful you are alive."

***

News of the small town's triumph over the worst of the malicious bandits gangs spread quickly throughout the countryside. By the time Jinn was fit enough to travel he and Obi-Wan made a hasty escape back to the port city. The local folk were heroes and that included the Jedi. Refusing various and sundry rewards offered by nearly everyone they met, Jinn got them out of the area as quickly as possible. Even a tidy exit was denied the celebrated warriors. Some of the farmers created a little caravan back to the port so the Jedi could journey in style, comfort and safety. Not that there was much risk anymore. In the last few days and nights the good citizens had taken courage from the small town's battle and gone out to hunt down and defeat the dragons of the wilderness. In future, it would be a safe planet and the innocent could live in peace.

As they walked through the seemingly crowded and busy space port toward the ship's departure terminal, Obi-Wan studied his Master.

"You are unsettled about something," he assessed with a mischievous grin. "Celebrity does not suit you?"

"Not as much as you it seems," Jinn wryly returned. "No, I am disappointed we could not spare some of the bandits."

"There was no choice," Kenobi defended. He stopped and looked up at his mentor. "I know we were doing what was right, but I'm glad it did not cost your life."

"So am I," Jinn warmly smiled.

Obi-Wan continued walking. "The Jedi way is peace first, but they chose the sword over captivity in a very literal sense. And it is the right for every being to live in peace. Sometimes that means fighting and defending what you value." 

Jinn patted him on the shoulder. "As when Jedi are must act as warriors? Very sage words, my Padawan. You have been taught well."

Kenobi laughed at the unusual show of ego from the very humble Jinn. As they reached the terminal a large Wookie standing in their way halted them. It was the same elderly, furry being who had offered his protective services when they left the port days ago.

"Well, didn't expect to see you two simpletons again."

"It seems a season for surprises," Kenobi quipped back with biting sarcasm.

The Wookie growled. "Thought the dragons would get you."

"As you can see," Jinn politely countered, "we have emerged intact from the country."

The Wookie growled. "Heard the bandits are being overwhelmed by farmers! I'll be out of a job. Did you see any battles? Who is wining?"

Jinn placed a hand on the second hilt he carried concealed under his tunic. They would return it to the Temple and discover the past owner of the Jedi weapon and if possible learn what happened to the unfortunate warrior of peace.

"Good always triumphs over evil," Obi-Wan boldly answered with a certainty born of youthful faith and trust.

"May it always be so," Jinn agreed as they moved on to board their ship.

****

THE END


End file.
